The disclosure relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a memory device having a reduced power operation mode when the memory device is determined to be operating in a low-power operation mode.
High-speed memory devices have been used to improve system performance of a mobile device. The high-speed memory devices are optimized to have maximum bandwidth. However, typical use of mobile devices may be to watch video files, read Internet pages, or listen to music, which require relatively low-performance tasks. Therefore, reduced power operation mode may be advantageous with respect to the long life of battery power when a user uses the mobile device for low-performance tasks such as described above.